Rooftops
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: When our time is up, when our lives are done, will we say we had our fun? Songfic "Rooftops" lostprophets.


AN: Alright guys here's just another of my random songfics, this times its "Rooftops" by lostprophets. Errors are all my own.

Warning: Possibly inaccurate information. OOC but hey that's why they call it fanficiton. Lyrics typed from memory.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

MADEFOREACHOTHERDOWNTOTHEBONE

_When our time is up_

The squeal of tires, the crunching of metal, the shattering of glass.

_When our lives are done_

"You okay bones?" A broken voice questioned.

"I—I think so, you okay?" Silence. "Booth……BOOTH!"

"yeah." He answered quietly.

"You have to stay alert Booth. I can hear sirens; just stay alert till they get here." She grew more concerned as she turned toward him slowly and noticed the large gash on his head.

"Do you remember?"

"What Booth?"

"The first time we head…we heard that song?"

She paused, attempting to make sense of his broken up thoughts. The sirens droned closer, her whole body ached. She looked toward him again, his lids were drooping. She had to keep him talking.

"Which song Booth?"

"That one." He responded drowsily making a minute gesture to the cars now silent radio.

She wracked her brain to remember what was playing before the crash.

"Rooftops." She stated and he looked pleased.

"Do you remember?" he questioned slower this time.

_Will we say we had our fun_

She placed her hands on the chilled metal railing of the balcony and took in the lights of the city. A strong pair of arms snaked their way around her waist followed by her partner's deep bass reverberating through her body.

"Stop worrying Bones, this is our weekend; the lab will be fine without you for 3 days."

She sighed, "I know but it feels strange to be gone and not on a case. Actually, you never even told me why we were here."

She spun herself slowly in his grasp and leaned back on the balcony railing. He moved away from her and retreated back into the room, leaving the door open and suddenly the waves of the radio hit her ears. H e retuned quickly and dropped to one knee before her.

_Standin' on the rooftops_

_(Waitin' till the bomb drops)_

"I remember Booth." She smiled remembering the sweet proposal and shot-gun wedding no one had figured out yet.

She could see the flashing lights now; hear the rushed voices of emergency personnel.

"Miss," a male voice questioned through her shattered window, "we're going to start getting you out now, can you tell me your name?"

He waited a few moments as she gave her information and injuries; they weren't horrible but the car was crushed in around her, keeping her from moving. She watched the EMT she'd been speaking to signal to a few other men to begin getting her our.

"Hey!" she called out as best she could over the commotion. The EMT returned quickly, "him first." She demanded motioning to a drifting Booth.

The EMT looked over and nodded, it would be tough to remove him without further injury but it was obvious he was the more crucial of the two and the man couldn't help but wonder how he'd missed that in the first place.

_This is all we got now_

_(Scream until your heart stops)_

She remembered the way he twirled her around as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. She remembered the night he'd practically tackled her and yet was so gentle and loving she never wanted it to end. However, she still only pecked him on the cheek before entering the lab her wedding ring secured to her by a chain around her neck.

They were celebrating there first anniversary and heading home laughing over all the near misses of their relationship being discovered. That's when he turned to look at her, drifted to the left and collided with a bright red SUV, his air bag deployed, for some reason hers didn't and except for some very nasty bruises she would be fine. However, when she had last seen Booth he was drifting in and out of consciousness, mumbling about the rooftops.

_Never gonna regret_

_(Watchin' every sunset)_

She placed her hand on the chilled metal railing of the balcony and took in the glimmering reflection of the sunset over the ocean. A strong pair of arms snaked around her waist followed by her husband's deep bass reverberating through her body.

"Stop worrying Bones, it's the honeymoon we never got, live a little."

He shot her that infamous smile as she melted into his arms her head falling to his chest the sound of his heart strong and precious in her ear.

Not a day went by that she didn't think about that night which marked there first year together.

She sighed into his chest, "I love you Seeley"

He smiled softly, he'd never seen her more frightened, or relieve, than when he opened his eyes in his hospital room. It was a single night stay, a small concussion, but in her eyes the world was flipped around.

He kissed the tope of her head gently and spoke softly, "I love you too Temperance. I love you too."

And he held her in his arms as the sunset beyond the horizon on one more day, one more year, and one mover silhouette turned, interlocked, toward the ever changing sea.

MADEFOREACHOTHERDOWNTOTHEBONE

AN: Sorry if it was a little confusing with the time jumps. I did the end the way I did because it seems that anytime he's really serious he calls her Temperance instead of Bones. Either way I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
